Sleepless
by SasuNaruXP
Summary: Sasuke keeps having wet dreams about Naruto night after night. Naruto can't sleep still no matter where he is. What happens when they have to share a tent while on a mission? SasuNaru! Oneshot.


** Hey guys. Yup, I am slacking off on my other story so…This is something I came up with in the middle of the night so don't expect it to be a master piece.**

** Summary: Sasuke keeps having wet dreams about Naruto night after night. Naruto can't sleep still no matter where he is. What happens when they have to share a tent while on a mission? SasuNaru! Oneshot.**

** WARNING: Sexual themes, and a blonde who won't wake up no matter what.**

** Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, this story would have actually happened.**

** Me: Something you should know: Naruto is a very sound sleeper. I mean he won't wake up to anything.**

* * *

Sleepless

Sasuke pushed a completely naked Naruto onto the bed before covering his body with his own. He attacked the other's mouth first, letting his tongue explore the depths of the blonde beneath him. His hands groped at the blonde's torso. He ground his hips into the other and groaned. He heard the blonde moan as the continued to grind against each other. Sasuke attacked his neck, littering it with marks.

Suddenly, the raven's eyes snapped open and he found himself lying on the ground panting. "God damn it!" He cursed. "Why did this have to happen?!" He was in hell. And no, it was not because he just had a wet dream about his best friend. In fact, he had been having them for quite a while. The real reason he was so upset was because Kakashi had made him and Naruto share a tent during their mission. So now there he was, lying on the ground with a raging hard on while the cause of it was half sprawled on top of him.

He sighed and made sure that his hard on wasn't noticeable through the cover before he nudged the blonde. Naruto was currently lying on his back, one leg lay over Sasuke's torso as his head lay next to the raven's shoulder. His arms lay in odd positions. Sasuke tried moving the blonde off or him, but he just wouldn't budge. The raven glared at the sleeping blonde before releasing a sigh of frustration. "Naruto." He tried calling him. Sasuke glared daggers at the blonde before wiggling his body a little more. "Hey, moron, if you haven't already noticed, there's someone already sleeping on this sleeping bag."

There remained no response from the blonde. Sasuke was getting very agitated by this point. Who would have guessed the blonde slept like a rock. It was as if god was punishing him for all his sins of the past. Becoming fed up, the raven elbowed Naruto in the side while yelling out his name. The only response he received was the blonde turning on his stomach, one arm draped over the raven's neck as his leg, his stupid, idiotic leg, landed right between his legs.

Sasuke swallowed and decide that he should quit. But as the leg rubbed against his crotch he realized he should have quit the second he woke up. _Oh shit_. The raven bit his lip and tried to maneuver the leg away from his crotch but each time he tried it would just rub against him and stay in its place. He sighed and decided to just stand as still as possible and hopefully it would just go away. But he just couldn't concentrate with the blonde breathing down his neck. He was becoming more and more aroused. He tried moving his head to get away but he was only met by lips on his neck. He nearly jumped a mile high when the blonde's lips smashing into his neck and wouldn't move.

That was it. He got up on his elbows, having the blonde's head fall on his shoulder. As he untangled from the other he heard the blonde moan. Sasuke froze and looked at the blonde that was now lying on the ground and just then he noticed it. Right between the other's legs. He was hard. The raven sat beside the blonde. His mind was in turmoil. What was he supposed to do?! Every fiber in his body was telling him to molest Naruto. But he couldn't do that…could he? I mean, Naruto seemed pretty out of it and it wasn't like he wanted to go all the way.

Sasuke shook his head. How could he even think of such a thing? There Naruto was, lying in a vulnerable position, with his legs spread apart, and his breath coming out in pants from those plump, pink lips that just stuck out a cute little pout. The raven slammed his head on the ground in aggravation. "Stop thinking about it!" He told himself. "Just don't look at him and go to sleep." He lay down on his sleeping bag, not bothering to cover himself, and just stared at the top of the tent. The logic in his mind was that as he started to get sleepier his little problem would eventually disappear and the cool air was really helping. But as he heard a moan come from his teammate he found it wasn't going to be that easy.

The raven shut his eyes and relaxed his muscles. He could feel sleep creeping back. But another moan scared it away. Sasuke groaned and sat up. He had to get out of there. But just as he stood on his knees he noticed the blonde was sprawled out in front of the tent opening. The raven cursed as he wondered what he would do next. With all the moans and his little problem he was sure not to get any sleep.

He made his way to the blonde, making sure his little problem wasn't visible, and nudged the blonde. "Naruto." He said in a loud voice. "Wake up you idiot. You're not even in your sleeping bag." The raven nudged him once more, this time harder. "Naruto!" He almost yelled, but then remember that Kakashi and Sakura were close by. And he did not need an audience right now. Sasuke sighed seeing nothing would wake the blonde, he decided to take a risk. He grabbed the blonde by his shoulders and started to drag him back to his sleeping bag. Once he was finally there, he sat down next to him, taking a deep breath, not believing he had actually done that.

Naruto released another moan and Sasuke was about to move away, until he felt and arm snake around his waist. The raven started freaking out and the fact that the blonde's crotch wasn't very far from his leg wasn't helping. Sasuke flopped down and gave a hushed groan. "Why me? What have I done to deserve this?" As if in answer to his question the blonde started rubbing right against his thigh. Sasuke was bug eyed and his whole body stiffened. He was too scared to move and the blonde didn't seem to want to stop. He continued humping the raven's leg while letting out soft moans. But Sasuke was being the mature one, he wasn't going to crack.

The blonde continued and let out a strangled moan, "Ahh...Sa-ahh...S-ke!" That was the last straw. The blonde was pushing the boundaries and he finally broke through. The raven flipped them over so he was on top and started to grind their arousals together. They both let out a long moan. The raven buried his face in the blonde's neck as he continued grinding. "Naruto." He mumbled, not caring whether the blonde woke or not, this was his own fault. Within minutes they were both cumming, moaning into the night.

As Sasuke came down from his orgasmic high, shock took over his face. Quickly, he practically ran out of the tent. Taking in the night air, he started to think. Why had he done that? "Because he moaned out my name." He answered himself. "But how do you know? It could have just been a mistake." The raven shook his head dubbing the whole incident a mistake as he got cleaned up and went back to sleep without even looking at the blonde. He fell asleep with no problem.

* * *

Naruto slowly sat up and looked himself over. His eyes widened and he gasped. Quickly covering his mouth he looked that his tent mate. Sasuke seemed to be asleep. But then again he could just be pretending so as to spare the blonde of the embarrassment. Naruto swallowed. He didn't want to be spared. He wanted to know if Sasuke was awake. If he had heard anything.

The blonde leaned over the raven's sleeping form. He poked his cheek and waited. Nothing happened. "Hey Sasuke? You awake?" He whispered. Again the raven did nothing. Naruto bit his lip before leaning next to the other's ear. "Sasuke? Are you awake?" He whispered a little louder and pulled back. Sasuke wrinkled his nose before his face was once more relaxed.

"Oh shit!" Naruto panicked. Had he woke him up? But if he did then he would see the whole mess. "Umm…Don't wake up Sasuke. It's the middle of the night. Keep sleeping." The raven's features twitched and the blonde gasped. "No, no, no…umm…Rock-a-bye baby in the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock. Come on Sasuke. Sle~ep!" He waved his hand over the other's form as if performing some kind of spell. The second he heard Sasuke's sigh and even breathing he relaxed.

The blonde pulled his covers over any parts that were dirty before turning back to Sasuke. He sighed before leaning over to him once more. He placed his lips over the raven's, in a soft kiss that lasted mere seconds before the blonde pulled back and dashed out of the tent. Sasuke opened his eyes wide and sat up. He placed on hand over his lips as he stared at the tent opening. "What the hell just happened?!"

* * *

** The end! **

** Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
